Play Ball! 2
by IsmaelandLuigi21
Summary: A sequel to last year's baseball story. No flames and bad reviews allowed and would be reported.
1. Chapter 1

There are only a few minutes left before the final bell of the school year rang. The Equestria Girls are getting ready to go on their summer vacation as a matter of fact. They are also getting ready for a new baseball season of course. The girls had a good season last year. Let's hope that the girls will pass their class.

"This is a good school year for us" said Sunset Shimmer. "Wasn't it, girls?"

"It sure is, Sunset" said Pinkie Pie. "Cross my heart and hope to fly, stick a cupcake in my eye"

"Here comes our teacher now" said Sunset Shimmer.

The teacher gave her students a report card.

"Wow, I did a good job" said Rainbow Dash.

"That is nice, Rainbow Dash" said Sunset Shimmer.

"I got a B plus, Sunset" said Fluttershy.

"That wasn't bad, Fluttershy" said Sunset Shimmer. "I got an A for me"

"None of us will start over again" said Twilight.

"Exactly, Twilight" said Sunset Shimmer. "We have been studying hard and worked hard on our assignments"

"We never failed our assignments, Sunset" said Twilight.

"We don't, Twilight" said Sunset Shimmer. "In fact, we are the best students in Canterlot High"

They heard the bell ring and the class is dismissed.

"See you next school year, students" said the teacher.

"Bye, ma'am" said Sunset Shimmer.

Sunset Shimmer and her friends left Canterlot High.

"Where do we go now, Sunset?" Rainbow Dash asked.

"We can practice playing baseball, girls" said Sunset Shimmer.

"All right, Sunset" said Rainbow Dash. "We had a good season last year"

"We sure did, Rainbow" said Sunset Shimmer. "Let's go, girls"

At the baseball field, Sunset Shimmer and her friends are now playing baseball before their next season.

"Pass the ball to me, Sunset" said Rainbow Dash.

Sunset passes the ball to Rainbow.

"Over here, Rainbow" said Twilight.

She throws it to Twilight.

"Great practice, girls" said Sunset Shimmer.

"Thanks, Sunset" said Twilight. "We did better than Diana and her bully team last year"

The girls are continuing their baseball practice for the next season. See what happens in the next chapter.


	2. More Practice

Sunset Shimmer and the rest of the Equestria Girls are getting ready to continue practicing some baseball for the next tournament. They have won a lot of games this season as a matter of fact. They lost a few games of course. They are currently in first place this season. Let's hope that Sunset Shimmer and her friends will continue practicing some more baseball.

"Here we are now, girls" said Sunset Shimmer. "Back from the baseball field"

"We like going to the baseball game, Sunset" said Applejack.

"Thar's nice, Applejack" said Sunset Shimmer. "In fact, we are going to practice some more"

"Yes, we are, Sunset" said Pinkie Pie. "Cross my heart and hope to fly, stick a cupcake in my eye"

"All right, girls" said Sunset Shimmer. "Time to play ball"

They went to their position and Twilight became the pitcher.

"Here comes the ball now, Sunset" said Twilight.

She throws it and Sunset hits it as she ran to the base. Then, one of the players caught the ball.

"Great catch, Rainbow Dash" said Twilight.

"No problem, Twilight" said Rainbow Dash. "I wonder who is next?"

"It will be Fluttershy, Rainbow" said Twilight.

"Okay, Twilight" said Rainbow Dash.

She brought a bat with her.

"All right, Fluttershy" said Twilight. "Remember what we do before"

"Yes, I know, Twilight" said Fluttershy.

"Okay, Fluttershy" said Twilight. "Just look at the ball"

"I sure will, Twilight" said Fluttershy.

She throws it and Fluttershy hits it and she ran to the first base.

"A single for Fluttershy, Twilight" said Sunset Shimmer. "I have gone to the second base"

"That's great, Sunset" said Twilight. "You are next, Rainbow Dash"

She throws the ball and Rainbow Dash hits it and ran to the second base.

"Sunset is safe" said Twilight. "Good run"

"Thanks, Twilight" said Sunset Shimmer.

"No problem, Sunset" said Twilight.

After a while, the girls have done practicing for the day.

"Good practice today, girls" said Sunset Shimmer. "We are tired now"

"Let's go home now" said Rainbow Dash.

Sunset Shimmer and her friends went back home from practice. See what happens in the next chapter of this story.


	3. Team Canterlot vs Crystal Prep

Sunset Shimmer and her friends are now getting ready to play for first game of the playoffs against the Shadowbolts. They recently qualified for the playoffs and clinched their second title as a matter of fact. Canterlot and Crystal Prep will have a good game of course. The girls have been practicing before the game. Let's hope that the girls will play good against the Shadowbolts.

"Good practice, girls" said Sunset Shimmer. "We are getting ready to play against the Shadowbolts"

"We sure are, Sunset" said Pinkie Pie. "Cross my heart and hope to fly, stick a cupcake in my eye"

"We have done a good job on our season this year" said Rarity.

"We sure have, Rarity" said Sunset Shimmer. "In fact, we are going to win another title this year"

"I hope so too, Sunset" said Rainbow Dash. "We better get to the stadium now"

"Okay, Rainbow" said Sunset Shimmer.

Sunset Shimmer and her friends went to the baseball stadium for their game. Then, they saw Crystal Prep coming to the stadium.

"Girls, Crystal Prep are here" said Sunset Shimmer.

"It's nice to see them again, Sunset" said Twilight.

"Hi, girls" said Indigo Zap.

"Hi, Indigo" said Sunset Shimmer. "You have practicing for the big game"

"Exactly, Sunset" said Indigo Zap. "It's almost game time"

After the starting lineups and the national anthem, the game between team Canterlot and Crrystal Prep begins. The first batter of the game will be Applejack.

"Be sure to look at the ball, Applejack" said Sunset Shimmer.

"I sure will, Sunset" said Applejack.

Indigo Zap throws the ball and Applejack hits it with the bat. Then, she ran to the first base as one of the players caught the ball.

"It's a single, Applejack" said Sunset Shimmer. "Good hit"

"Thanks, Sunset" said Applejack.

Then came Pinkie Pie as the next batter.

"I can do this" said Pinkie Pie.

Indigo throws the ball and Pinkie Pie hits it. One of the players caught the ball and Pinkie is out.

"First out of the game" said Pinkie Pie.

She left the field and the next batter comes. See what happens in the next chapter of this long story.


	4. Team Canterlot Wins

Team Canterlot are currently in the lead as they are beating Crystal Prep. The score is 4 to 2 and they are on the top of the ninth inning as a matter of fact. They will win their first game of course. They only need one more out to win the game. Let's hope that the girls will win the game.

"Good game for us today, Sunset" said Rainbow Dash.

"It sure was, Rainbow" said Sunset Shimmer. "In fact, we are in the lead right now"

"What is the score?" Rainbow Dash asked.

"The score is 4 to 2" said Sunset Shimmer. "We are on the top of the ninth"

"Thanks for reminding me, Sunset" said Rainbow Dash.

"No problem, Rainbow Dash" said Sunset Shimmer. "Better throw the ball now"

"Good luck, Sunset" said Twilight. "Indigo Zap is the batter"

Sunset Shimmer throws the ball and Indigo misses it.

"First strike for Indigo" said Fluttershy. "Two more and she is out"

She throws the ball and Indigo hits the ball this time. Then, the ball was caught by Rainbow Dash and Indigo Zap is out.

"That's the game, girls" said Sunset Shimmer. "We win"

The team are cheering for Sunset Shimmer.

"Good game, Sunset" said Indigo Zap. "You have beaten us"

"Thanks, Indigo" said Sunset Shimmer. "Hope you'll had a great game"

"You too, Sunset" said Indigo Zap. "We better go now"

"See you later, girls" said Sunset Shimmer.

They saw the Shadowbolts leaving the stadium.

"That was nice to see them playing against us" said Sunset Shimmer.

"That is true, Sunset" said Pinkie Pie. "Cross my heart and hope to fly, stick a cupcake in my eye"

"I am sure that we will win another title this year" said Rainbow Dash.

"We practiced a lot of times, Rainbow" said Sunset Shimmer. "We are the best team in Equestria"

"There a few days left until the end of the season" said Twilight.

"Exactly, Twilight" said Sunset Shimmer. "We are still in the lead"

The girls are now heading back to the locker room. See what happens in the next chapter of this story.


	5. Team Canterlot vs The Eunuch Team

Sunset Shimmer and her friends are now getting ready to their next game. They will face off against the eunuch team as a matter of fact. The eunuch team are the ones that the players don't have genitals of course. They will be having a good game today. Let's hope that the girls will play their next game against the eunuch team.

"We are ready for our next game, girls" said Sunset Shimmer.

"Who are playing against this time?" Rainbow Dash asked.

"We are playing against the eunuch team" said Sunset Shimmer. "In fact, they are ones without genitals"

"Did they cut it off?" Applejack asked.

"Yes, they did, Applejack" said Sunset Shimmer. "We better get to the stadium now"

Sunset Shimmer and the rest of the Equestria Girls went to the baseball stadium.

"Here we are now, girls" said Sunset Shimmer. "Just in time for our next game"

"I see the eunuch team" said Rainbow Dash.

They saw them arriving at the baseball stadium.

"Hi, girls" said one of the eunuch players. "I hope you will great game"

"Thanks" said Sunset Shimmer.

"Good evening, ladies and gentlemen" said Flash Sentry. "Tonight's game is between your team Canterlot and the eunuch team"

The crowd are cheering for team Canterlot.

"Girls, they are cheering for us" said Sunset Shimmer.

"I saw them, Sunset" said Pinkie Pie. "Cross my heart and hope to fly, stick a cupcake in my eye"

After the national anthem, the girls took their position as the game begins.

"Play ball!" shout Fluttershy.

"I see our first eunuch player batting" said Rainbow Dash.

Sunset Shimmer throws the ball and a eunuch player hits it. Then, Rainbow Dash caught the ball and a eunuch player is out.

"Good caught, Rainbow Dash" said Sunset Shimmer.

"Thanks, Sunset" said Rainbow Dash.

"No problem, Rainbow" said Sunset Shimmer. "Here comes the next player"

She throws the ball and another eunuch player misses the swing.

"That's your first strike" said Fluttershy. "Two more and you are out"

Both teams are doing a good game so far. See what happens in the next chapter of this story.


	6. Game Ends

Team Canterlot and the Eunuch team are having a great game. Team Canterlot will win their next game against the Eunuch team as a matter of fact. They have played against the eunuch team before of course. The score is currently 4 to 10 and team Canterlot are in the lead. Let's hope that team Canterlot will win another game against the eunuch team.

"Good game for us today, girls" said Sunset Shimmer.

"I like playing baseball" said Rainbow Dash.

"Same here, Rainbow" said Pinkie Pie. "Cross my heart and hope to fly, stick a cupcake in my eye"

"We are currently in the lead girls" said Sunset Shimmer. "In fact, we will win another game"

"What inning are we on right now?" Applejack asked.

"We are on the top of the ninth, Applejack" said Twilight.

"I just wanted to make sure, Twilight" said Applejack.

"Sunset, the next batter is here" said Twilight.

"We still need one more out to go" said Sunset Shimmer.

She throws the ball and a eunuch player misses a swing.

"That is strike one for you" said Fluttershy. "You still got two more"

Sunset Shimmer throws the ball again and a eunuch player hits it. Then, Pinkie Pie caught the ball and she is out.

"That's game, girls" said Sunset Shimmer.

"We won, Sunset" said Rainbow Dash. "Good game"

The Eunuch team went to congratulate to the girls.

"Congratulations, girls" said one of the eunuch players. "That was a great game"

"Thanks" said Sunset Shimmer. "We did a good job in it"

"No problem, Sunset" said one of the eunuch players. "We better go now"

"Are your bus waiting?" Rainbow Dash asked.

"They are, Rainbow" said one of the eunuch players. "See you later"

They saw the Eunuch team leaving the stadium.

"They are gone now, girls" said Sunset Shimmer.

"That was nice to see them" said Rainbow Dash. "Hopefully we can see them again soon"

"I agree with you, Rainbow" said Sunset Shimmer. "Let's go change now"

The girls went to locker room and changed. See what happens in the next chapter of this story.


	7. The Military School Team

Sunset Shimmer and her friends are now going to play another baseball game. They will play against the military school team as a matter of fact. They have not been playing against the military school team of course. They will have a great game against the military school team by the way. Let's hope that the girls will have a great game.

"We have practicing today, girls" said Sunset Shimmer.

"Yes, we did, Sunset" said Pinkie Pie. "Cross my heart and hope to fly, stick a cupcake in my eye"

"Which team are we going to play next, Sunset?" Rainbow Dash.

"We are going against the military school team" said Sunset Shimmer. "In fact, we have not been playing for a long time"

"That is true, Sunset" said Twilight. "We have been practicing before our next game"

"We better get to the stadium now, girls" said Sunset Shimmer.

"Alright, Sunset" said Twilight.

The girls went to the baseball stadium and saw a lot of crowd attending.

"Wow, girls" said Sunset Shimmer. "We got a lot of crowd today"

"I saw it, Sunset" said Rainbow Dash. "They are here to cheer for us"

They saw the military school team arriving at the field.

"Girls, the military school are here" said Sunset Shimmer.

"Hi, girls" said one of the military players. "We are here for a game against you"

"That sounds good to me" said Sunset Shimmer.

After the national anthem, the game between team Canterlot and the military school team is underway.

"Play ball!" shout Fluttershy.

Then came the first player of the game.

"I better look at the ball" said one of the military players.

Sunset Shimmer throws the ball and he miss the swing.

"That is strike one for you" said Fluttershy.

"I will try again" said one of the military players.

Sunset throws the ball again and he hits it. Then, Twilight caught the ball and he is out.

"I got the ball" said Twilight. "Our first out of the game"

The girls are having a good game so far. See what happens in the next chapter of this story.


	8. Canterlot Wins Again

The Equestria Girls are winning against the military school team. They will only need one more out to win the game as a matter of fact. They are currently in the lead of course. The score is 3 to 2. Both teams are having a good game since they played really hard. Let's hope that the girls will win another game.

"Good game for us, girls" said Sunset Shimmer.

"It sure is, Sunset" said Pinkie Pie. "Cross my heart and hope to fly, stick a cupcake in my eye"

"We are also winning the game right now" said Rainbow Dash.

"Exactly, Rainbow" said Sunset Shimmer. "In fact, we only need one more out to win"

"Are we on the top of the ninth inning?" Rainbow Dash asked.

"We sure are, Rainbow" said Sunset Shimmer. "Here comes the next military player"

She throws the ball and the military player misses the swing.

"Strike one" said Fluttershy.

"We still need two more to go" said Sunset Shimmer.

She throws the ball and he missed it.

"Strike two" said Fluttershy.

"One more strike and we are done" said Sunset Shimmer.

She throws it and struck him out.

"You're out" said Fluttershy.

"We won the game" said Sunset Shimmer.

The military school team are congratulating team Canterlot.

"Good game, girls" said one of the military players. "I hope you'll have a great day"

"Thanks" said Sunset Shimmer. "It was nice to see you"

"We better go now, Sunset" said one of the military players. "Our bus is waiting for us"

"See you later" said Sunset Shimmer.

The military school team went to the bus and left the stadium.

"They're gone now, girls" said Sunset Shimmer. "Hopefully we can see them again soon"

"I hope so too, Sunset" said Twilight. "I am sure that we are going to win the title again"

"We are having a good season for us today" said Sunset Shimmer.

"Can we go back to the locker room?" Rainbow Dash.

"Sure, we can, Rainbow" said Sunset Shimmer.

The girls went back to the locker room. See what happens in the next chapter of this story.


	9. The Bad School Team

Sunset Shimmer and her friends are now getting ready to play the next game. They will face off against the bad school team as a matter of fact. They have a lot of bullies there of course. They will try to beat them before the bad school beats team. Let's hope that the girls will win against the bad school team.

"What game are we going to play next, Sunset?" Rainbow Dash asked.

"We are playing against the bad school team" said Sunset Shimmer.

"Is that the one where the bad kids goes to?" Applejack asked.

"They sure do, Applejack" said Sunset Shimmer. "In fact, they will try to cheat to win"

"That can't be good, Sunset" said Twilight.

"It won't be Twilight" said Sunset Shimmer. "We better get to the stadium right now"

Sunset Shimmer and her friends entered the stadium.

"That's a lot of crowd, girls" said Rainbow Dash.

"It sure was, Rainbow" said Pinkie Pie. "Cross my heart and hope to fly, stick a cupcake in my eye"

At the locker room, the girls are almost getting ready for their game against the bad school team.

"Hi, Sunset" said Kerry. "What are you doing in here?"

"Getting ready for our next game" said Sunset Shimmer.

"Against who?" Kerry asked.

"The bad school team, Kerry" said Sunset Shimmer.

"That won't be good, Sunset" said Kerry.

"It won't be, Kerry" said Sunset Shimmer.

"They will try to cheat to win" said Kerry.

"We don't want that to happen" said Sunset Shimmer. "We better go now since the game is starting"

The girls came out of the locker room and crowd cheers for them.

"The crowd liked us, girls" said Sunset Shimmer. "Here comes our opponent now"

They saw the bad school team came out of their locker room and the crowd boos at them.

"The crowd didn't that team, girls" said Sunset Shimmer. "Let's go to our position"

"Alright, Sunset" said Rainbow Dash. "Play ball!"

They went to their position as their next game against the bad school team begins. See what happens in the next chapter of this long story.


	10. Another Victory

Team Canterlot are currently defeated the bad school team 3 to 1. They will be winning another game as a matter of fact. The girls do not like that school of course. They will only one more out to win the next game. It is currently the top of the ninth inning. Let's that team Canterlot will win another game.

"Good match, girls" said Sunset Shimmer.

"It sure is, Sunset" said Pinkie Pie. "Cross my heart and hope to fly, stick a cupcake in my eye"

"We are in the lead right now, Sunset" said Twilight.

"Exactly, Twilight" said Sunset Shimmer. "In fact, we will win our next game"

"We just need one more out to win the game" said Applejack.

"Exactly, Applejack" said Sunset Shimmer. "Here comes the next bad player"

They saw a bad player swinging his bat as he prepares.

"I need three strikes to win the game" said Sunset Shimmer.

She throws the ball and a bad player misses the swing.

"That is strike one for you" said Fluttershy.

"I don't want to get a strike out" said a bad player.

Sunset Shimmer throws the ball and a bad player misses the swing.

"Strike two" said Fluttershy.

"One more strike and we win" said Rainbow Dash.

"That is true, Rainbow" said Twilight.

Sunset Shimmer throws the ball and a bad player gets a strike out.

"You're out" said Fluttershy.

"We won again, girls" said Sunset Shimmer.

The bad school team congratulate team Canterlot.

"Good game, girls" said one of the bad players. "We better go now"

"See you later, team" said Sunset Shimmer.

The bad school team are now leaving the baseball stadium.

"They are gone now" said Sunset Shimmer.

"They sure are, Sunset" said Twilight. "That was a good game"

"We will win another title this year" said Rainbow Dash.

"I hope so, Rainbow" said Sunset Shimmer. "We have beat a lot of team recently"

"We are on the top seed of the league" said Twilight.

Sunset Shimmer and her friends had a great game against the bad school team. See what happens in the next chapter of this long story.


	11. The Eunuch Team for Girls

Sunset Shimmer and her friends are now getting ready to have another baseball game. Their next game will be against the eunuch team as a matter of fact. It is the one where the girls don't have genitals of course. Team Canterlot has a good season so far. Let's hope that the girls will play against the eunuch team for girls.

"Good season for us, girls" said Sunset Shimmer.

"It sure is, Sunset" said Pinkie Pie. "Cross my heart and hope to fly, stick a cupcake in my eye"

"Which team are we going to play next, Sunset?" Rainbow Dash asked.

"We are playing against the eunuch team for girls" said Sunset Shimmer.

"That will be a good game, Sunset" said Twilight.

"I hope so, Twilight" said Sunset Shimmer. "In fact, we have been practicing for our next game"

"Exactly, Sunset" said Twilight. "We better get to the stadium now"

"Alright, Twilight" said Sunset Shimmer. "We don't want to be late for our next game"

Sunset Shimmer and her friends enter the baseball stadium.

"Here we are now, girls" said Sunset Shimmer. "Just in time for our next game"

"Here come our opponents now" said Rainbow Dash.

They saw their opponents entering the stadium.

"The eunuch team for girls are here now" said Twilight.

"Hi, girls" said one of the eunuch players. "I hope you will enjoy the game"

"Same for you" said Sunset Shimmer. "We better get in line now"

Both teams went in line for the national anthem.

"Good afternoon, ladies and gentlemen" said Flash Sentry. "Today, your team Canterlot will square off against the eunuch team for girls"

The crowd are cheering for team Canterlot.

"And now, would you please rise for our national anthem" said Flash Sentry.

The crowd stand up and did the national anthem. After that, Sunset Shimmer and her friends went to their pitcher.

"Play ball!" shout Fluttershy.

"This will be a good game" said Rainbow Dash.

"Here comes our first player" said Sunset Shimmer.

The game between team Canterlot and the eunuch team for girls has begun. See what happens in the next chapter of this story.


	12. Strikeout Win

Sunset Shimmer and her friends are having a great game so far. They are in the lead right now as a matter of fact. They are on top of the ninth inning of course. The score is now at 5 to 2. They need one more out to win the game. Let's hope that Sunset Shimmer and her friends will win another game against the eunuch team for girls.

"Good game so far, girls" said Sunset Shimmer.

"I know, Sunset" said Rainbow Dash. "We are in the lead right now"

"That is true, Rainbow" said Sunset Shimmer. "In fact, we are doing good for today's game"

"Exactly, Sunset" said Pinkie Pie. "Cross my heart and hope to fly, stick a cupcake in my eye"

"What is the score right now, Sunset?" Kerry asked.

"The score is 5 to 2" said Sunset Shimmer. "We are in the lead"

"That's great, Sunset" said Kerry. "We are on the top of the ninth inning"

"We need one more out to win" said Sunset Shimmer.

"Go do it, Sunset" said Kerry.

"I sure will, Kerry" said Sunset Shimmer.

She went to her position as she sees the next player swinging.

"Time to get her out" said Sunset Shimmer.

She throws the ball and a eunuch player misses it.

"That is strike one" said Fluttershy.

"Two more and she is out" said Sunset Shimmer.

She throws the ball and misses it again.

"Strike two" said Fluttershy.

"One more strike and she is out" said Sunset Shimmer.

She throws it and strikes out the eunuch player.

"That is the game, girls" said Sunset Shimmer.

"Another win for us" said Applejack.

"The eunuch team for girls are congratulating us" said Sunset Shimmer.

"Great game, girls" said one of the eunuch players.

"Thanks" said Sunset Shimmer.

"No problem, Sunset" said one of the eunuch players. "We better go now"

"Bye" said the girls.

The eunuch team for girls are now leaving the stadium.

"Another game is in the books, girls" said Sunset Shimmer.

Team Canterlot have earned another victory. See what happens in the next chapter of this story.


	13. The Navy Team

Sunset Shimmer and her friends are now getting ready for a next game. They have won a lot of games as a matter of fact. They will be facing off against the navy team of course. They already been practicing before the game. They will be winning the game against the Navy team. Let's hope that Sunset Shimmer and her friends will be having a good game.

"We are almost getting ready for our next game, Sunset" said Rainbow Dash.

"We sure do, Rainbow" said Sunset Shimmer. "In fact, we have been practicing for the next game"

"That is true, Sunset" said Pinkie Pie. "Cross my heart and hope to fly, stick a cupcake in my eye"

"Which team are playing, Sunset?" Twilight asked.

"We are playing against the navy team, Twilight" said Sunset Shimmer.

"I have never gone to the navy, Sunset" said Twilight.

"Me either, Twilight" said Sunset Shimmer. "We better get to the stadium now"

"Alright, Sunset" said Rainbow Dash.

Sunset Shimmer and her friends went to the baseball stadium.

"Here we are now, girls" said Sunset Shimmer.

"That's a lot of people here, Sunset" said Twilight.

"I know, Twilight" said Sunset Shimmer. "Here come our opponents now"

They saw their opponents entering the stadium.

"I hope you will have a great game, girls" said one of the navy players.

"We sure will" said Sunset Shimmer.

Both teams went in line for the national anthem.

"Good afternoon, everyone" said Flash. "Welcome to our next game"

The crowd are cheering for team Cantelot.

"Today, your team Canterlot will face off against the navy team"

The crowd are cheering for their team.

"Now, would you all please for the national anthem" said Flash.

The crowd got up for the national anthem. After that, the team went to their position.

"Alright, girls" said Sunset Shimmer. "We know what to do during the play"

"I know, Sunset" said Rainbow Dash. "We will try to score more points"

"Play ball!" shout Flutttershy.

The game between team Canterlot and the navy team has now begun. See what happens in the next chapter of this long story.


	14. Another Win

Team Canterlot and the Navy are having a good game so far. Team Canterlot are currently in the lead as a matter of fact. The score is 4 to 2 of course. The game is currently on the top of the ninth inning by the way. Team Canterlot will just need one more out to win. Let's hope that the Equestria Girls will win another game.

"Good game so far, Sunset" said Rainbow Dash.

"It sure is, Rainbow" said Sunset Shimmer. "In fact, we are in the lead right now"

"What is the school, Sunset?" Twilight asked.

"It is 4 to 2, Twilight" said Sunset Shimmer.

"Is this the top of the ninth inning?" Applejack asked.

"It sure is, Applejack" said Sunset Shimmer. "We just need one more out to win another game"

They saw a Navy player getting ready to swing.

"It's time now, Sunset" said Twilight.

Sunset Shimmer is about to begin to pitch.

"A strikeout or an out will win the game" said Twilight.

"Exactly, Twilight" said Pinkie Pie. "Cross my heart and hope to fly, stick a cupcake in my eye"

They saw Sunset Shimmer throws the ball and a Navy player misses the swing.

"Strike one for you" said Fluttershy.

"Two more and he is out" said Sunset Shimmer.

She throws the ball again and a Navy player hits the player.

"Looks like I got it" said Twilight.

She caught the ball and the game is over.

"We won, girls" said Sunset Shimmer.

"We just have defeated the Navy team" said Rainbow Dash.

"Here come the players now" said Sunset Shimmer.

They saw them congratulating the girls.

"Great game, girls" said one of the Navy players.

"Thanks" said Sunset Shimmer. "It was nice of you coming over"

"No problem, Sunset" said one of the Navy players. "We better go now"

"See you later" said Sunset Shimmer.

The Navy team have left the baseball stadium.

"They are gone now, girls" said Sunset Shimmer.

"It was nice of them coming over" said Twilight.

Sunset Shimmer and her friends had a great game against the Navy team. See what happens in the next chapter of this long story.


	15. The Army Team

Sunset Shimmer and her friends are now getting ready for their next game. They have recently defeated the Navy team as a matter of fact. Their next game will be the Army team of course. They have been practicing for the next game by the way. They are looking to win another game. Let's hope that the Equestria Girls will be having another good game.

"Which game are we going to play next, Sunset?" Rainbow Dash asked.

"We will play against the Army team" said Sunset Shimmer.

"That will be a good game, Sunset" said Twilight.

"It sure will, Twilight" said Sunset Shimmer. "In fact, we have beat the Navy team yesterday"

"We better go to the baseball stadium" said Rainbow Dash.

"Alright, Rainbow" said Sunset Shimmer. "We don't want to be late for our next game"

Sunset Shimmer and her friends went to the baseball stadium and saw a lot of crowd cheering for team Canterlot.

"I see a lot of crowd, girls" said Sunset Shimmer.

"Me too, Sunset" said Pinkie Pie. "Cross my heart and hope to fly, stick a cupcake in my eye"

"Here comes our opponent now" said Rainbow Dash.

They saw the Army team entering the baseball team.

"Hi, girls" said one of the Army players. "I hope you will have a good game"

"We sure will" said Sunset Shimmer. "The game is about to start now"

Both teams went in line for the national anthem and the game begins.

"Play ball!" shout Fluttershy.

"Here comes our first player" said Sunset Shimmer.

She throws the baseball and the Army player misses a swing.

"That is your first strike" said Fluttershy.

"I wasn't even ready" said one of the Army players.

Sunset Shimmer throws the ball and the Army player hits it.

"The ball is almost here, girls" said Rainbow Dash.

She caught the ball and the Army player is out.

"He is out now" said Pinkie Pie.

"That is good, Pinkie" said Sunset Shimmer.

The game between the Army team and team Canterlot only got one out on the top of the first inning. See what happens in the next chapter of this long story.


	16. Seventh Win

The Equestria Girls and Kerry are having a good baseball game. They are currently in the lead as a matter of fact. The score is 4 to 3 of course. They are on top of the ninth inning by the way. They just need one more out to win the game. Let's hope that team Canterlot will beat the Army team.

"This is a good game, Sunset" said Rainbow Dash.

"It sure is, Rainbow" said Sunset Shimmer. "In fact, we are currently winning"

"What is the score, Sunset?" Twilight asked.

"It is 4 to 3" said Sunset Shimmer. "We are on top of the ninth inning"

"We sure are, Sunset" said Pinkie Pie. "Cross my heart and hope to fly, stick a cupcake in my eye"

"How many outs do we need Sunset?" Rainbow Dash asked.

"We only need one more out to win the game" said Sunset Shimmer.

She throws the ball and an Army player hits it.

"I got it" said Twilight.

She caught the ball and he is out.

"We won, girls" said Sunset Shimmer.

"Another winning season for us" said Twilight.

"Great game, girls" said one of the Army players.

"Thanks" said Sunset Shimmer.

"Anytime" said one of the Army players.

"We have beat both military schools" said Sunset Shimmer.

They saw the bus arriving at the baseball stadium.

"We better go now, girls" said one of the Army players. "Our bus is here"

"Thank you for being with us today" said Sunset Shimmer.

"No problem" said one of the Army players. "See you later"

The girls have saw the Army team left the stadium and went to the bus.

"They are gone now, girls" said Sunset Shimmer.

"I am glad that we met the Navy team and the Army team" said Rainbow Dash.

"We already beaten both teams, Rainbow" said Sunset Shimmer.

"Time to go back to the locker room" said Twilight.

"Good idea, Twilight" said Sunset Shimmer. "We better get ready now"

"We saw the crowd leaving the stadium" said Twilight.

Sunset Shimmer and her friends went back to the locker room. See what happens in the next chapter of this long story.


	17. Baseball Practice

Sunset Shimmer and her friends are now getting ready for a baseball practice. They have won their last game as a matter of fact. They will be ready for the next game of course. They will remember what to do during their baseball practice by the way. They will try to get a homerun as much as possible. Let's hope that the girls will do good on their baseball practice.

"Here we are now, girls" said Sunset Shimmer.

"Back at the baseball field" said Twilight.

"Yes, we are, Twilight" said Sunset Shimmer. "In fact, we did a good job on our last game"

"We sure did, Sunset" said Pinkie Pie. "Cross my heart and hope to fly, stick a cupcake in my eye"

"What are we doing here, Sunset?" Rainbow Dash asked.

"We are about to do a baseball practice, Rainbow" said Sunset Shimmer.

"I didn't know that, Sunset" said Rainbow Dash.

"Now you know, girls" said Sunset Shimmer. "The batter can hit the ball and get a homerun as possible"

"For the catchers, we can catch the ball from coming to the stands" said Rainbow Dash.

"Or falling on the ground" said Applejack.

"That is true, girls" said Sunset Shimmer. "Are you ready now?"

"We sure are, Sunset" said Twilight.

"Here we go now" said Sunset Shimmer.

The Equestria Girls are now beginning their baseball practice.

"Look at the ball, Sunset" said Twilight.

She throws the ball and Sunset Shimmer misses a swing.

"That is strike one, Sunset" said Fluttershy.

"I need to look at the ball" said Sunset Shimmer.

Twilight throws the ball and Sunset Shimmer hits it.

"Better get to the first base" said Sunset Shimmer.

She saw that she made a homerun.

"I just made a homerun" said Sunset Shimmer.

"Great job, Sunset" said Pinkie Pie.

"Thanks, girls" said Sunset Shimmer. "Rainbow Dash is next"

Twilight throws the ball and Rainbow Dash hits it.

"The ball is almost coming" said Sunset Shimmer. "I better catch it"

"Better hurry, Sunset" said Twilight.

Sunset Shimmer caught the ball and Rainbow Dash is out. See what happens in the next chapter of this long story.


	18. Another Military Team

The Equestria Girls and Kerry are now getting ready for their next game. They will play against the military school team as a matter of fact. They have been practicing for that game of course. They have been playing the Army and Navy school team by the way. This would be last time that the girls play against any of the military team. Let's hope that the girls will do good on their next game.

"This is it, girls" said Sunset Shimmer.

"We have our next game" said Rainbow Dash.

"We sure do, Rainbow" said Sunset Shimmer. "In fact, we have been practicing for that game"

"Who are we playing against, Sunset?" Twilight asked.

"We are playing against the military school" said Sunset Shimmer.

"It will be a good one" said Twilight.

"I hope so, Twilight" said Pinkie Pie. "Cross my heart and hope to fly, stick a cupcake in my eye"

"We better get going, girls" said Sunset Shimmer. "We better get to the stadium"

Sunset Shimmer and her friends went to the stadium and saw a full of crowd there.

"That is a lot of crowd, Sunset" said Twilight.

"I know, Twilight" said Sunset Shimmer. "Here comes our opponent now"

The girls saw the military school team coming out of the locker room.

"Welcome to our next game" said Flash Sentry. "Today, your team Canterlot will square off against the military school team"

"We better stay still as the national anthem is about to start" said Twilight.

"Would you please stand up and remove your hats?" Flash Sentry asked.

Everyone got up and remove their hats.

"Please stand for the national anthem" said Flash Sentry.

After the national anthem for both teams, the game between the military school team and team Canterlot is now underway.

"Play ball!" shout Fluttershy.

Sunset Shimmer throws the ball and a military school player misses a swing.

"First strike for you" said Fluttershy.

Sunset Shimmer throws the ball again and a military school player hits it.

"Looks like I am getting the ball" said Rainbow Dash.

She caught the ball and a military school player is out. See what happens in the next chapter of this long story.


	19. Eighth Win

The Equestria Girls and Kerry are having a good game. They are beating another military school team as a matter of fact. Team Canterlot are currently in the lead of course. The score is 6 to 5 on the top of the ninth inning by the way. The girls only need one more out to win the game. Let's hope that the girls will win another game.

"This is a good game, Sunset" said Rainbow Dash.

"It sure was, girls" said Sunset Shimmer. "In fact, we are currently in the lead"

"What is the score right now, Sunset?" Twilight.

"The score is 6 to 5" said Sunset Shimmer.

"We just need one more out to win" said Applejack.

"We sure do" said Pinkie Pie. "Cross my heart and hope to fly, stick a cupcake in my eye"

"Another batter is here now" said Sunset Shimmer. "Let's get three strikes"

Sunset Shimmer throws the ball and a military school player misses a swing.

"Strike one" said Fluttershy.

"I can do this" said one of the military players.

Sunset Shimmer throws it again and he hits the ball.

"We better not let them take the tie" said Rainbow Dash.

She caught the ball and he is out.

"Game over" said Twilight.

"We finally won again" said Sunset Shimmer.

"Great catch, Rainbow" said Kerry.

"Thanks, Kerry" said Rainbow Dash. "Here comes the team now"

Sunset Shimmer and her friends saw the military team came to congratulate them.

"That was a good game, girls" said one of the military players. "You have defeated us"

"It was nice to see you playing with us" said Sunset Shimmer.

They saw the bus arriving at the stadium.

"The bus is here now" said one of the military players.

"Thank you for coming over" said Rainbow Dash.

"Anytime, girls" said one of the military players. "See you later"

Another military school went to the bus and left the stadium.

"They are gone now, girls" said Sunset Shimmer.

"It was great to see them" said Rainbow Dash.

Team Canterlot has just defeated another military school team. See what happens in the next chapter of this long story.


	20. Park

The Equestria Girls and Kerry are now waking up in bed and went to the bathroom to brush their teeth. Then, they spit the toothpaste out of their mouth and put their toothbrush away. They will be going to the park today as a matter of fact. They had a good game yesterday of course. Let's hope that the girls will be having a great day at the park.

"Morning, mom" said Sunset Shimmer.

"Good morning, Sunset" said Sunset's mom. "I am making French toast for breakfast"

"That smells good, mom" said Sunset Shimmer. "I like having French toast for breakfast"

"Can you call out your friends, Sunset?" Sunset's mom asked.

"I sure will, mom" said Sunset Shimmer. "Girls, breakfast is ready"

"We'll be right there, Sunset" said Twilight.

"Okay, girls" said Sunset Shimmer.

Her friends came downstairs and went to the table.

"Where are we having for breakfast?" Rainbow Dash asked.

"We are having French toast for breakfast" said Sunset Shimmer.

"I like having French toast" said Twilight.

"Same here" said Pinkie Pie. "Cross my heart and hope to fly, stick a cupcake in my eye"

"Let's eat" said Sunset Shimmer.

After breakfast, Sunset Shimmer and her friends are getting ready to leave.

"Where are we going today, Sunset?" Applejack asked.

"We are going to the park" said Sunset Shimmer.

At the park, Sunset Shimmer and her friends are walking around.

"Here we are now, girls" said Sunset Shimmer.

"Good weather today, Sunset" said Rainbow Dash.

"I know, girls" said Sunset Shimmer. "I will be dropping off my siblings at the playground"

Sunset Shimmer went to drop off her siblings at the playground.

"Have fun at the playground, you two" said Sunset Shimmer.

"We sure will, sis" said her little sister.

Sunset Shimmer went to sit on the bench with her friends.

"I better keep an eye on my siblings" said Sunset Shimmer.

"How come?" Applejack asked.

"Because bad kids can make fun of them" said Sunset Shimmer.

"I'm on top of the slide, sis" said her little sister.

She slides down and got off the slide.

"That was fun" said her little sister.

"Did you like the slide?" Sunset Shimmer asked.

"I sure did, sis" said her little sister.

Sunset Shimmer and her friends are having a great day at the park. See what happens in the next chapter of this long story.


	21. Christmas Shopping

The Equestria Girls and Kerry are now waking up in bed and went to the bathroom to brush their teeth. Then, they spit the toothpaste out of their mouth and put their toothbrush away. They will be going Christmas shopping as a matter of fact. They are taking a break from playing baseball of course. Let's hope that the girls will be going Christmas shopping.

"Morning, mom" said Sunset Shimmer.

"Good morning, Sunset" said Sunset's mom. "I am making omelets for breakfast"

"That smells good, mom" said Sunset Shimmer. "In fact, I like having omelets for breakfast"

"Can you call out your friends, Sunset?" Sunset's mom asked.

"I sure will, mom" said Sunset Shimmer. "Girls, breakfast is ready"

"We'll be right there, Sunset" said Kerry.

"Okay, girls" said Sunset Shimmer.

Her friends came downstairs and went to the table.

"What are we having for breakfast?" Rainbow Dash asked.

"We are having omelets for breakfast" said Sunset Shimmer.

"I like having omelets" said Applejack.

"Same here" said Pinkie Pie. "Cross my heart and hope to fly, stick a cupcake in my eye"

"Let's eat" said Sunset Shimmer.

After breakfast, Sunset Shimmer and her friends are getting ready to leave.

"Where are we going today, Sunset?" Twilight asked.

"We are having a Christmas shopping today" said Sunset Shimmer.

At the mall, the girls went inside.

"Here we are now, girls" said Sunset Shimmer.

"That is a lot of people, Sunset" said Twilight.

"I know, girls" said Sunset Shimmer. "They are doing Christmas shopping as well"

"Let's see what we can find" said Rainbow Dash.

Sunset Shimmer and her friends went to the bath store.

"I found some new bath robe for my mom" said Sunset Shimmer.

"That is nice of you, Sunset" said Twilight.

"Thanks, Twilight" said Sunset Shimmer. "My mom doesn't have one"

"My mom does" said Rainbow Dash.

"That is great, Rainbow" said Sunset Shimmer. "She will be getting one"

Later, the girls are now in line to pay with their money and left the bath store and they continue to go shopping. See what happens in the next chapter of this long story.


	22. The Eunuch Team for Boys

The Equestria Girls and Kerry are now getting ready for their next game. They are about to face off against the eunuch team as a matter of fact. They have already beat two of them of course. This will be third time that they played against them by the way. Let's hope that the girls will be playing against the eunuch team.

"We are about to get ready for our next game" said Rainbow Dash.

"We sure are, girls" said Sunset Shimmer. "In fact, we have been practicing for our next game"

"That was a lot of practice" said Twilight.

"It sure was" said Pinkie Pie. "Cross my heart and hope to fly, stick a cupcake in my eye"

"We better get to the stadium now" said Sunset Shimmer.

"Okay, Sunset" said Rainbow Dash.

Sunset Shimmer and her friends enter the baseball stadium for their next game.

"Here we are now, girls" said Sunset Shimmer. "Our next game"

"I wonder who our next opponent will be" said Twilight.

"We are about to play against the eunuch team" said Sunset Shimmer.

"That is the third time that we play them, Sunset" said Twilight.

The girls saw the eunuch team came out of the locker room.

"They are here now, girls" said Sunset Shimmer.

"Nice to see them again" said Kerry.

"I hope you have a good game, girls" said one of the eunuch players.

"We sure will" said Sunset Shimmer.

After the national anthem, the game between team Canterlot and the eunuch team is underway.

"Play ball!" shout Fluttershy.

Sunset Shimmer throws the ball and a eunuch player misses a swing.

"That is strike one" said Fluttershy.

Sunset Shimmer throws the ball again and a eunuch player hits it with a bat.

"That is a good hit" said Twilight.

"The ball is about to come to us" said Rainbow Dash. "We need to catch it"

Rainbow Dash sees a ball and caught it with her gloves.

"I got the ball" said Rainbow Dash.

The game between team Canterlot and the eunuch team continues. See what happens in the next chapter of this long story.


	23. Yet Another Win

The Equestria Girls and Kerry are having a great game. They are beating the eunuch team for boys as a matter of fact. The score is 5 to 3 of course. They are currently on top of the ninth inning by the way. The girls just need one more out to win the game. Let's hope that the girls will win another game against the eunuch team for boys.

"Good game, Sunset" said Rainbow Dash.

"It sure is, Rainbow" said Sunset Shimmer. "In fact, we are currently beating the eunuch team for boys"

"We are in the lead right now" said Applejack. "What is the score?"

"The score is 5 to 3" said Sunset Shimmer.

"This is the top of the ninth inning" said Twilight.

"That is true, Twilight" said Sunset Shimmer. "We just one more out to win"

"Let's keep playing" said Rainbow Dash.

"Good idea, Rainbow" said Pinkie Pie. "Cross my heart and hope to fly, stick a cupcake in my eye"

Sunset Shimmer and her friends went back to their positions.

"Time to play" said Fluttershy.

Sunset Shimmer throws a ball and a eunuch player misses a swing.

"Strike one for you" said Fluttershy.

Sunset Shimmer throws it again and a eunuch player hits the ball.

"It's coming towards us" said Kerry.

"Let's try to catch it" said Rainbow Dash.

The three girls try to catch a ball until one of them caught the ball.

"I have caught the ball" said Applejack.

"And he is out" said Sunset Shimmer.

"We have won a game, Sunset" said Twilight.

"We sure did, Twilight" said Sunset Shimmer.

"Nice to see the eunuch boys" said Rainbow Dash.

"Great game, girls" said one of the eunuch boys.

"Same to you" said Sunset Shimmer.

They saw the bus arrived at the stadium.

"We better go now, girls" said one of the eunuch boys.

"Alright" said Sunset Shimmer. "Great to see you here"

"See you later, girls" said one of the eunuch boys.

"Bye" said the girls.

The eunuch team for boys enter the bus and left the stadium. See what happens in the next chapter of this long story.


End file.
